defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
The Three Hammers
It had been done. For the first time, since times immemorial, were the Wildhammer, Bronzebeard and Dark Iron together. Now, they were not merely the kingdom of K'haz Modan, no. They were more than that henceforth. Under the same Kingdom, perhaps, but now a bastion of unity for Dwarven kind! They were too, the Kingdom of the Three Hammers. In the new Kingdom, from the Miner to the Blacksmith, from the Soldier to the Marshall and from the Commoner to the Senator, all worked diligently to keep the glorious Mountain Kingdom alive. Though the recent happenings have shaken the foundations of the world, the great city of Ironforge has nev'er thrived as much. Though the disappearance of the beloved King Magni still weights heavily upon the hearts of the people, his memory is very much alive within those very same hearts and the future seems to bring fort'h to the Kingdom prosperous times. You are one of these Dwarves. One of the many Bronzebeards who have worked hard to estabilish their kingdom within the Alliance? Or perhaps you are from the Wildhammer of the North, whose understanding of the primal ways of the forests and whose empathic links towards the Gryphon 'beasts have made them invaluable to the city’s defense and commerce? Or perhaps you are one of the grim Dark Iron, whose recent arrival to the city is subject of speculation and curiosity amidst your peers. Whose clan has for long secluded itself within the bowels of the earth practicing ancient rites known only to a few? Be whatever you may, know this. You are a citizen of the Mountain Kingdom, of this testament to Dwarven resilience. And it is your duty to protect it. It is your duty to uphold its glor'y. It is your duty to join us, to work hard for your people, as they work hard for you. Come then! For Khaz Modan! thumb|500px|left|Video was made by Spyre and it was also promoted on Offical Blizzard Facebook page! About us What are we? Previously known as''' Dwarven Rifle Squad, one of the biggest and most sucessefull Roleplaying guilds on Defias Brotherhood server, The Three Hammers is a Dwarf only Roleplaying guild. The Three Hammers is the representation of the Clan Union (Bronzebeard, Dark Iron and Wildhammer) that was made soon after The Shattering and soughs to bring prosperity to the Dwarven race. With the new agreement amongst the officers, we've decided to go back to military based guild only, so we have only military focused events and if you're charchater is not devoloped in military ways, you can still apply for Arcane Library, Temple or Senate. '''What can we offer? Several different factions, organizations and orders that you might find on the Dwarven culture. Ranging from Ironforge Guards to the Gryphon Riders of Aerie Peak, passing by the Bronzebeard Mountaineer Regiment and the mighty Ironforge Senate: This “organizations” have specific and detailed Lore including ranks and paths that will certainly provide the flavor you seek when developing your Dwarf charchater. We also possess strong and longtime relations with other Roleplaying guilds (both Alliance and Horde) so you can expect lot of interaction with others. (Specially when it comes to bash some Orcish brains out!). As we have an old tradition in war, World PvP will still be a strong aspect of The Three Hammers. What do you need to join? A beard at least 10 inches long. (In order to have 10 inches long beard, you have to be level 25) How to join us? We have Application recruitment, so you'll have to visit our website and apply there. Organizations and Ranks Adventurer-> This is the first rank that you receive when you join The Three Hammers. You don't belong to any organization within the clan's union so at the eyes of the Council you're just a civilian looking for an oppurtunity to become something. Goroth-> Dwarvish word for Strong Fighter. People will start calling you a Goroth when you're often seen wielding an axe or a mace and your combat style relies more on brutality and strenght.' Ironforge Guards' or Gryphon Riders are fine examples of what people nickname as Goroths. This is not an "official" title, but more like a slang name. Devotee-> Member of the Temple of Ironforge or Arcane Library. You will get this rank as soon as you start your training within the Temple or''' Arcane Library. If you choose Temple, you shall then pick a Titan to follow. 'Official-'> A senator, ambassador, magistrate, judge, or any other administrative function within the Clan Union. Special agents like SIA High-Ranked members are to be considered Officials as well. Explorer-> Explorer's league faction has been removed as a rank, but members can still roleplay as Explorers but they will have to join an Explorer organization within the '''Mountaineers. Mountaineer-> Member of the Mountaineer Regiment. You will get this rank as soon as you're considered a Mountaineer-Apprentice. Council-> Is a union of Officers and Guild Master, that are responsibile for guild leadership. It is an OOC rank that doesn't reflect his IC role within the Clan Union, although most part of them will take on leading functions. How to get ranked? In order to get a rank you shall look forward to join one of the Organizations The Three Hammers has to offer. Dwarven Rifle Squad The''' Dwarven Rifle Squad''' was a dwarf only Rp-PvP guild created on the 11th of October 2005, a mere month or so after 'Defias Brotherhood' went up. It was created by Officer''' Sathberg''' and Master Tinukedaya and the guild grew into a small fighting force that fought with the other guilds like the 'Second Gurubashi Empire' or the 'Orcs of the Red Blade', During Sathberg and Tinukedayas time the Rifle Squad gained the respect from the entire realm and has always been a bastion of hope for the roleplay on the Defias Brotherhood Realm. During the Gilroy's lead, the Dwarven Rifle Squad has been renamed into The Three Hammers, a guild for every Dwarf. Reason was following:'' With the continuing growing of the guild we found the original concept too restrictive for such a wide range of different characters. Instead of sticking with the old “small regiment of riflemen” we now aim for something bigger and more detailed.'' thumb|left|500px|Dwarven Rifle Squad recruitment video